pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Bornak
Bornak is a Scorpion-like Darker, and one of the oldest darkers who appeared at the very beginning of the third dark war. Personality & Character Bornak has always been aggressive and brutal. Although he is intelligent enough to speak, he does so very rarely. He only speaks to the alphas and possibly to the dark masters as well, but tends to use simple words and incorrect spelling. He despises the freedom flyers, and becomes even more aggressive than usual when he confronts one or more of them. Skills & abilities In addition to the metal element, Bornak also has immense physical strength that can be used in battles. After he lost his wings, he developed other methods to fight and get around without the aeiral adventege. Physical Strength Since Bornak can't fly, he had to move around in other ways. He climbed up and run to wherever he went to, causing his muscles to get stronger. Although he has no wings now, his body is very strong physically. He knows to jump and climb better than most of the darkers. He is an insade killing machine in the battlefield. Metalic Claws Bornak had the ability to change the shape of his two front paws into two, massive metalic claws in order to crush and kill his enemies brutally. With the big, heavy claws, he can't run normally, so he runs like a gorila instead. In the battlefield, he acts like a mad animal, he crushing, climbing, roaring and brings destruction and death. Metallic Scorpion Tail Bornak has a metallic scorpion tail that he can use it to attack his enemies. The tail might be metal, but it can sting in an quite impressive speed. However, the stinger just stings, with no poison effects or anything else. Metallic Armor Bornak's back armor is very strong, but it slows him down on occasions. The armor looks like a crab's armor, but sometimes Bornak turns it into a spiky version of itself when he's aggressive. Metalic Manipulation Bornak can cause metal to "grow" out of the ground in the forms of sharp spikes in order to catch and pierce every enemy who stands on the land or fly above it. He can also create metalic walls to protect him from massive attacks. Weaknesses Bornak's two main weaknesses are his lack of wings and his vulnerability to elemental light. It is possible to outthink him in battle, given his relyence on instincts. Yet, his aggressive behaviour tends to make him an unexpectable opponent on the battlefield. Another challenge is evading his fast and violent attacks. Backstory Bornak is one of the oldest monster type darkers, appearing in 1552 and being the killer of King Cardashian. He was easily drawn to some the biggest battles throughout the years, and received a fair amount of scars in the process. During one of the battles, Bornak lost his wings when a freedom flyer burned his back with a powerful fire breath, The darker survived the encounter and covered his burned back with an armor he made from metallic parts that were organized in a way that resembles a crab's armor. Gallery Wingless Bornak.png|Bornak devouring several darkers after brutalizing them Winged Bornak.png|Bornak before he lost his wings dd4w1d8-24897fd6-8ff3-4807-9e7e-2953da6daa59.png|Sketchs of Bornak's mouth Bornak_metalback_by_skylanders1997-d8lf72a.png|Reference sheet Notes * His is 13 meters tall, making him one of the biggest darkers in the dark army; * Despite having a few similarities to a scorpion, Bornak behaves more like a gorilla; * He can walk on two feet, and even run for short distances; * His neck is shorter and wider than overage. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal